An Old Tale of Xana and Xera
by Kujata
Summary: This is the pre-sequel (slightly) to “The Redemption of Xana” this is how Xana and Xera come into power and their tale.
1. What's In A Name?

A/N: Second Code Lyoko fanfic. This is a slight crossover of Code Lyoko/.HackSign. This will begin in the POV of Aelita telling the others of times long ago, with another group of "heroes" that came from their world. This is the pre-sequel (slightly) to "The Redemption of Xana" this is how Xana and Xera come into power and their tale. This should be read (at least what would make it easier) before about chapter six or seven (sorry I don't have those chapters up yet), then you will at least know the two new characters a little better. Oh, btw this, {blah}, is me, the author, talking to explain a few things.

* * *

What's in a Name?  
  
Od, Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the grass in a semi-circle around me. I sat on a rock, and Xana sat on a branch that bore bright green leaves. We had been able to escape Xera and we were all resting until the others had to leave.  
  
"So how did your...brother, is it?" Od asked the girl, Xana. She nodded and Od continued his question. "How did your brother and you come here, to Lyoko?"  
  
"It's a very long story, isn't it, Aelita? You were there the entire time," Xana asked, eyeing me coolly.  
  
She was now dressed into her normal clothes, the outfit was clean now. She wore black boots, but white pants. Her shirt was white and old fashioned it had wavy sleeves, she also wore some type of armor; it was deep red and didn't have any sleeves to it, much like a vest. Her snow-white hair was tied at the back of her neck, and two long bangs fell in front of her face. {This comes directly from The Redemption of Xana.}  
  
"Yes," I said, "Should we explain it."  
  
"Maybe another time," she said, teasing Od and the others.  
  
"O, come on, Xana, just spill it," Od whined.  
  
"Fine, we will tell you, Od," I said, trying to calm him down. "It was many years ago, when Xera and Xana were not yet known-"I was rudely cut off by Od.  
  
"I don't want to hear about when Lyoko was first created, I want to hear the story of how Xera and Xana became who they are today!"  
  
"Yeah," Yumi and Ulrich agreed.  
  
"Besides, if we know how they gained power, maybe we can figure out how we can take Xera's power away," Ulrich stated. They all seemed very interested in the story, all eager for the information.  
  
"I know, but that's where the story should start," I said.  
  
"The names, Xana and Xera, are just psuedo-names," Xana said. She had to continue when Od gave her a very confused look. "The name isn't my _real_ name, it's only fake, the same thing for Xera."  
  
"Oh...so what is your real name?" Yumi asked.  
  
"It's been far to long for me, or my evil brother to remember."  
  
"Exactly how long was it? I might be able to bring up some files and figure out the two names," Jeremy said, his voice high above us.  
  
"Um... I think it's been almost fifty years, Jeremy. Do you have any records that far back?" Xana asked, hoping for the answer of 'yes.'  
  
There was a long pause, then, "No, sorry, all I've got is thirty-five years to now."  
  
"So, why did you pick those names?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"We took the names of our previous enemies," Xana began to explain. She was concentrating hard, trying to remember that far back. "After the final battle between Xana and Xera, our enemies, most of our memories were erased. So all we could remember were those names. Did the same thing happen to you, Aelita?" She turned her head slightly so I could see her gentle, green eyes.  
  
"Yes, but only with your names, the rest of the group that had traveled with you, their names I still remember."  
  
"What were they again?" she asked. She seemed to be thinking hard trying to remember. {Like I _can_ remember}  
  
"Let's see, there was James; he was in charge of working the computer, and you and Xera; the two main fighters, and Sam, the comic relief. {Had to place 'comic relief' there, oh, and sorry Sam, couldn't think of any other names} That's all of them. Hmm, there is four of you, and there were four of them, that's odd," I said, amazed at the coincidence.  
  
"Are you still at the old factory we created?" Xana asked, leaning forward to hear even the slightest whisper.  
  
"Yes," Jeremy said from the sky. "What do you mean 'that you created'?"  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, our little group found this old factory and also this old program my father had. Since one and one are two, we figured to make that our little 'hideout' to test and see if the program worked and what it did. Low and behold, we found Lyoko that way, and Aelita. It was a very odd experience, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without our very own 'Jeremy," Xana explained.  
  
A slight laugh came from the light blue sky. The comment seemed to please Jeremy.  
  
"Okay," Od said, slightly annoyed, "back to the story, no weaseling your way out of it."

* * *

A/N: I've never done a sequel or a pre-sequel to a story ever before, reviews will be most appreciated, good or bad. Hope you like this.


	2. Beam Me Up, Scotty

A/N: This will begin to get very interesting. O, hope none of you guys despise Jim too much. This, {blah} is the author talking, I'm trying to help smooth the ruff parts. And for the answer to Lordofthesuplex, I hope this chapter will answer your question, you can also go and read 'The Redemption of Xana' for the answer, sorry for the inconvenience. This is in the POV of Aelita.

* * *

**Beam Me Up, Scotty  
**  
"Well, to make a long story short, our little 'group' found this old factory and also this old program my father had. Since one and one are two, we figured to make that our little 'hideout' to test and see if the program worked and what it did. Low and behold, we found Lyoko that way, and Aelita. It was a very odd experience, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without our very own 'Jeremy," Xana explained.  
  
A slight laugh came from the light blue sky. The comment seemed to please Jeremy.  
  
"Okay," Od said, slightly annoyed, "back to the story, no weaseling your way out of it."  
  
"Alright, calm down, Od. Hmm, where to begin?" Xana asked. She seemed to want me to answer.  
  
"How about...the beginning?" Od stated.  
  
"That could do," she responded.  
  
"We can start with Sam and her brother, Jim," I said. I wanted to hear Xana's side to the story. Near the end, I wasn't permitted to go because of difficulties; I'm hoping that she will be able to explain what happened.  
  
"Ah, yes, Jimbo-"she began; before Od, yet again, rudely interrupted her.  
  
"You know Jim?"  
  
"Yes, there's a boy that you can never forget! Jimbo was Sam's little brother, had the largest crush on me for as long as I can remember. He also helped with our little problems with the real Xana and Xera. He always covered for us. I wonder what's happened to him now..."  
  
"Now," Yumi said, "he's a gym teacher, he's very good at his job, but he doesn't seem to remember Lyoko."  
  
"Oh, I would doubt that," Xana said.  
  
"Get back to the story!" Od almost screamed, but it came out more as a wail.  
  
"Alright, Od," I said, placing my hands up as defense from Od's flying spit {T.M.I.}.  
  
"What I do remember, is that when we began to prepare our first run into Lyoko, there were some problems that aroused, like an odd girl, and two darkened figures," Xana began her long tale.  
  
Change POV to 'Xana'  
  
The girl and the two figures flashed onto the screen. We didn't know it then, but the girl was Aelita. She looks the same then as she does now.  
  
We were all there, James, Sam, Jim, 'Xera,' and myself. It was a Saturday, and earlier, we all had gathered our courage to try to begin the first trip to the virtual world. In our little group, James was the smart one. He always knew the answers; it was amazing to hear him when he got himself worked up. Sam was more of the quick witted one, she always could get us out of a jam. We were never afraid to get into trouble when she was around. Jim was Sam's little brother, you never had to question his loyalties. He knew his place and made sure that everyone else knew there's. And then, there's 'Xera' and myself. The two of us were identical twins. I acted mostly as the battle tactician, and 'Xera' was the fighter.  
  
James sat at the computer, typing in some random things, the rest of us crowded around him to figure how to get the program to work.  
  
"Well," James had said, "if we place in a virtual pod that could transport you to their world, then we could get a closer look at what's happening with that strange girl."  
  
"Finally, you placed it in English," {I know it's a French cartoon, but this will have to do.} Sam said, rolling her eyes. Jim laughed, and looked at me for support, but none came.  
  
"Let's continue," James said, noticing the look.  
  
"The girl can use all the help she can get," 'Xera' said, "What happened to those old pods our father use to have, Xana?"  
  
"They're still at that old boarding school, do you think those might work, James?" I asked, facing him.  
  
"They should. Can you guys go and get them, the sooner the better."  
  
Sometime after dragging all of the pods back to the warehouse  
  
"We could only get three of them out of the school," Jim said. We were all now covered in dust and other things, namely spider webs, which you would find in an old, torn down school.  
  
"Good, let's hook them up," James said, standing and heading to a room none of us had noticed before.  
  
The room resembled an elevator and the elevator led to an empty chamber. The only thing in the chamber was a lot of copper wires. In each corner there was a circle etched into the ground; it seemed as if something belonged there.  
  
"Place each pod onto one of the circles and I'll attach them," James said, pointing at one of the gold circles. We followed his instructions and afterward he went to each pod and hooked them up to a machine under our feet. "Let's do this. Who will o this first?"  
  
"Not me!" 'Xera said.  
  
"I won't do it!" I replied.  
  
"Nor me!" Jim said  
  
"I think I'll stay behind this first time," Sam said.  
  
"I can't do it, I need to work the computer," James answered. "I suppose all that you can do is draw-"  
  
"-Lots," we all said in unison.  
  
After we had all pulled the straws that we used for lots {don't ask me where they got the straws, I don't know} I had fallen to failure. I was to be the first to try the pods to the virtual world when we didn't even know if this concoction would work, nonetheless blow up in our faces.  
  
"You ready?" I heard James ask into the pod.  
  
"Beam me up, Scotty," was all I could say. 


End file.
